Graveyard Shift
by xenascully
Summary: ANCON crack story. YOU CONTINUE IT, or rather try to! Best chapter in my PM box wins the next round!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay! So...I know I'm in the middle of another fanfic. But this totally isn't even mine! I simply started these papers going around at this year's ANCON, with an NCIS, a crossover of Supernatural and NCIS, and then a Supernatural. Basically a round robin type of deal. Only none of them had time to flourish and prosper. I didn't even get to SEE them until today, when I dug them out of the box of stuff from the con! LOL! I read them and was laughing so hard, I couldn't help but to feel like they should definitely be shared and continued.**

**SO here's the deal. You read this chapter. If you want, continue the story with something as long as what you see below, and submit it to me via PM. Now...in the event I get a ton of responses, I'll either pick the best one to post, or do alternate-ending type of deals... Seems easier to just post the best one I see. These people came up with this stuff within a ten minute time slot, so it shouldn't be hard. I'd like to get the chapter responses in within 24 hours of the latest chapter's posting. **

**THIS IS JUST FOR FUN! I don't care much about the grammar or whatever. It'll be the closest thing to crack fic posted under my name hahaha.**

**Each person will have their pen name credited at the beginning of the chapter.**

**For instance. The following chapter was created by Disasterrific Kaz, and Lucky Gun.**

**Enjoy! (PS, yeah they pretty much put me in peril for every one of these stories. It's all good. I've come to terms with it. LOL)**

**PPS: We will officially name it, once it's finished. haha**

SPN/NCIS

The wind howled through the trees in the small park. Lamplight flickered as branches swayed around them and made the shadows dance across the blood-splattered grass. The mood hid behind the dense clouds, and Dean Winchester groaned as the first drops of rain hit his face.

"You ever wonder why we've never bothered to put an umbrella in the trunk?" Sam asked, and ducked his head against the rain, as he studied a series of tracks in the blodd.

"You can borrow one of ours."

Dean and Sam jerked to their feet at the voice. Behind them, a tall man with a thatch of silvery hair and a severe expression stepped from the trees. He stood in a military stance, Dean recognized from their father, and the look in his eyes said they were going to have to do some explaining.

"SSA Gibbs of NCIS. We have a problem here. You're bleeding, there's a pile of ash and salt in the middle of the meadow here, you're armed, and there's an unconscious woman in your car. Thoughts?" he asked, rhetorically, as he walked towards them.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and tried to come up with a good reason their biggest fan and best friend, Xena S. Kully was passed out in the Impala.

"Uh..." Sam stammered for a moment, before hesitantly offering, "We found her on the internet?"

The agent didn't seem impressed by Sam's explanation, and looked to the elder Winchester. "What bull are you gonna sling, son?"

"Well, officer..." Dean started before Gibbs shot him a glare, correcting him.

"Agent."

Dean took a step back, clearing his throat, "Agent." Seeing the look of approval cross the elder man's face, he continued, "My brother, here, was telling the truth. Some writer sympatico told us about the girl. Said she was in trouble. Sam showed me her fiction site," turning his gaze to Sam. "Next time you log me off Busty Asian Beauties."

"Every time you go on Bust Asian Beauties, the computer freezes," Sam answered. "It's a virus site."

"Don't pick on BABS," Dean yelled.

"Alright, that's enough," Gibbs said, not falling for their attempt to distract him.

Suddenly, a wind picked up. They all breathed fog out of their mouths. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, knowing what that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter provided by ****theblonde2243**

… **o ...**

Dean looked at his brother; he nodded and turned to Agent Gibbs. "Sir you're going to have to leave."

"And why would I do that?" he asked pulling something out of his pocket.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Gibbs smirked at the older Winchester. "Try me."

The wind picked up once again. The hunters picked up the pace. "That girl in our car was possessed by an angry spirit of a little girl named Kelly; she has been attacking drug dealers and thugs. The only way to stop her is to salt and burn her bones, which we did."

Gibbs paled as he saw whose dug up grave it was for the first time. Kelly Gibbs, at the age of nine she and her mother were in a car with a designated driver when the driver got shot in the head, dying instantly, and crashing the car, killing both Kelly and Shannon at the scene.

Dean picked up where his brother left off, "And from the looks of it, we missed something."

"You two are insane!" growled Gibbs, "My daughter would never harm a single soul!"

The brothers looked shocked. "Wait she's your daughter?" they said in unison. The temperature suddenly dropped ten degree's. The brothers raised their guns.

"Daddy?" whispered an all to familiar voice, sending shivers down Gibb's spine. He turned around to see a girl with auburn hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a pink floral sundress, with white sandal's.

"Oh my god."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter brought to you by Disasterrific Kaz**

"Oook. This is about to go really bad. Sam, grab the old guy." Dean dodged in front of Agent Gibbs and aimed his shotgun at the ghost of his daughter. "Sweetheart, I really don't wanna do this in front of your Dad. How about you just clear off?"

"Come on." Sam took Gibbs' arm in an iron grip, but the man didn't move. "You do not want to see this. It's not her." He jerked the man around to meet his eyes. "You hear me? What's standing there is not your little girl. It's just a...a left over, a piece. A pissed off piece and she's not going to care who you are. Come ON!" Sam pulled him backward and knew it was only shock allowing him to move the Agent away. "You! Get over here and help me."

"What the hell's going on?" Gibbs demanded in a hollow voice as he was pulled farther from his daughter's grave.

"I'll explain when we're not in imminent danger." Sam whipped his head to look back as the shotgun sounded.

"Time to go." Dean sprinted toward them. "She is pissed."

Gibbs felt as though there were bees in his head; a whole hive of them buzzing so loud he could hear nothing beyond those echoing words from the image of his dead daughter. He finally shook himself back into reality and dug his feet in against the hands pulling him forward. "Stop!" He yanked his arm free from Sam's grip, drew his gun and aimed it firmly at his chest. "Either you start talkin' right now or we're gonna have ourselves a problem." Gibbs didn't even flinch when he felt the barrel of the shotgun press into the side of his head.

"I'm inclined to feel sorry for you right now, pal. Gotta suck seein' your dead kid." Dean growled in a threatening voice. "But you don't get that hand cannon away from my brother and I'll make sure you get to ask her yourself what's going on."

"Ok, everybody take a breath." Sam stared back and forth between them and raised his hands. "No reason this has to turn into the O.K. Corral. Agent?" He looked over to Gibbs and raised a brow. "We're only here to help, I swear to you. Please, just let us explain…somewhere safer."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (written by Disasterrific Kaz)

Gibbs looked between the two men; the dark haired, taller man at the end of his gun with pleading in his hazel eyes and the other, lighter-haired with the promise of painful vengeance in his fierce green eyes if Gibbs were fool enough to pull the trigger. "Brothers." He said and gave himself a shake. He lowered his gun slowly away from Sam and backed a step from the muzzle of his brother's shotgun. Nothing about this night was making any sense and he desperately needed things to make sense just then.

"Come on." Sam put a tentative hand on the Agent's elbow. He and Dean both knew what it was to be faced with the ghost of someone you loved but at least it wasn't a foreign concept for them. "Dean?"

"Yeah." Dean lowered his shotgun unhappily. "Car's this way." He nodded for Gibbs to walk ahead of him. "Point that thing at him again and I will shoot you." He gave the Agent a menacing smile. "Rock salt won't kill ya but it'll hurt like a bitch."

"Rock salt?" Gibbs said, surprised as Sam pulled his arm and turned him away from Dean. "Why in hell would you have rock salt in there?"

"That's part of the whole explanation thing." Sam urged him faster.

Dean pulled his EMF meter from his pocket and flicked it on as they went at a fast walk. The needle twitched but for now the Agent's daughter was gone. They emerged from the trees and Dean rolled his eyes at the black SUV parked behind his baby. "They oughta give you feds real cars instead of that pansy crap."

"Dude. You have to insult the guy's car now?" Sam shook his head, smirking. "Don't take it personally. Nothing stacks up to his baby in his mind." He waved to the Impala as they neared. Sam went and opened the back door, kneeling down to check on Crystal who still slept soundly in the back seat.

"Where exactly are we going?" Gibbs watched Sam brush hair off the woman's face before standing back up and closing the door softly.

"Motel?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"We can always relocate if you decide to give us trouble." Dean popped the trunk and tossed his shotgun in, shut it and went around to the driver's side. "Follow us if you want answers."

Gibbs watched the two men climb into the sleek back Impala and nodded. He went quickly to his own car and took a moment to stare into the cemetery before following the flashing tail lights ahead of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter brought to you by Alley of the Labyrinth **

When they reached the nearest Motel, Gibbs parked at the only spot he found closest to where the brothers had parked. He waited until they both got out of the Impala. When they waited for him to get out of his own vehicle, he couldn't stop thinking about that ghost…his daughter. Or was it, he came here to find out the truth about these younger men and why they dug up his daughter's grave.

He waited for them to get a room, and then followed them up the wooden stairs. They carried a few things, Gibbs noticed both picking up guns from their vehicle again, he had his own in his case pocket.

When they entered the two bedroom motel room, Gibbs took the seat by the small table in front of the small window. He watched as Dean and Sam set their items on the beds and counters. It was late but neither of them touched the small coffee pot; honestly Gibbs wouldn't have either.

"So?"

"So what?" said the short, yet older brother.

"Are you going to tell me what I just witnessed, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" He was tired, upset and confused. Grumpy because he could easily go for a coffee, but didn't want these two to escape him.

"He's gonna go 'Dad' on us," Sam muttered, frowning. "How about you start, Dean."  
"Why me? You're the brain."  
"Because you're the perfect little soldier," Sam smirked.

"Sam, don't even start. I'm freaking tired too, you know," Dean growled. Gibbs didn't dare smirk. Their bond was built because of something... Now if they got to the point.

"We're Hunters," said Sam, sighing. "We hunt supernatural evil things, such as werewolves, vampires, demons…"

"The occasional sick psycho…" Dean included.

"That help create the vengeful spirits. Like the little girl…who is NOT you're daughter anymore."

Gibbs looked at them both as they continued to explain, to the best of their ability. "And my daughter who's been dead for years, has become a vengeful spirit who harms drug dealers and thugs?" Some of which since he's started NCIS could harm those who served the country.

"Yes, and well we're not sure how." Sam said but Dean stood up, "But I have a theory, it senses the connection to you, and why she harms thugs…still considered innocents because they are human…" Dean sat back down looking between his brother and the agent. "So…fill us in on your side, Agent…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Provided by Disasterrific Kaz**

Gibbs opened his mouth, closed his mouth, opened it again. "Don't think I wanna tell you my life story."

Dean tossed his hands up in the air and stood again. "You gotta give us something man. She's holding on to something and only you can tell us what that is."

"Dean, go easy." Sam leaned toward the Agent, elbows resting on his knees. "I know this is hard to accept. Just…forget everything else right now. There's a ghost out there, looks like your daughter and she's hurting people."

"Pretty sure they deserve it." Dean muttered.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Point is we have to stop her before she kills someone else and we need your help for that."

Gibbs studied the sincerity in his hazel; the irritation in his brother's green eyes and sighed. "My wife and daughter were killed by drug dealers." He figured that was enough, it seemed to be what they wanted to know. There was no way he was telling strangers the rest of it.

"Well that explains that at least." Dean nodded and his expression softened. "I'm sorry about that."

Gibbs nodded. "How…exactly do you plan on…stopping her?" He couldn't believe he was just accepting this; his dead daughter returned from the grave and seeking vengeance? He figured any moment now Tony would drop a coffee on his desk and he'd wake up.

"It's probably something you have in your house." Sam said gently. "A memento or keepsake, something with a part of her. Her hair maybe."

"We need to find whatever it is and burn it." Dean stared at the little coffee maker and sighed. He was just desperate enough he decided and pulled the little carafe out, going to the bathroom. He caught the look on his brother and Gibbs' face and shrugged. "What? I need the caffeine hit man."

Sam snorted. "I could soak your boot in the sink for a couple minutes. Probably taste better."

Gibbs couldn't help the snort of laughter when Dean reached over and cuffed his brother up the back of the head. "Just for that smart-ass. You can go out and get us coffee." He set the pot aside with a grin and crossed his arms. "Pretty sure we're gonna need it."

Sam shook his head and stood, taking the keys Dean tossed to him. "Preferences, Agent?"

"Gibbs. You can call me Gibbs." He smiled. "Black and strong."

"Good man." Dean nodded. "Sammy here likes girlie coffees."

"Dude." Sam groaned, rolling his eyes.

The room door slammed open suddenly, bouncing off the wall of the room. All three men drew their guns, pointing at the door and the perceived threat only to stop and stare, eyes wide.

"WHAT THE HELL, GUYS!" Crystal shouted as she stalked through the open door and glared at Sam and Dean. "You left me in the damn car? What am I, luggage?"

"Oh crap." Dean lowered his gun and smiled sheepishly.

Sam put his gun away and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh…"

"Uh. That's it? That's all you two jackasses have to say?" She tossed her long, black hair out of her face, brushing the red ends over her shoulder and turned her glare on Agent Gibbs. "And who the hell is this?" She went to the bed and flopped on to it. "And where's my damn coffee? You forget my ass in the backseat the least you can do is give me some damn coffee."

Gibbs looked between the woman and the brothers and couldn't help himself, it was just too much. He dropped back into his chair shaking his head and laughing softly. "You guys are screwed."


End file.
